Holding Out on a Dream
by Pinkie23
Summary: After a Romulan attack the Enterprise crew is left to fill out reports on the incident. Kirk stays late and falls asleep only to have a startling dream about his first officer. SLASH DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE Rating may change further along
1. Chapter 1

Since the first day of shore leave the crew upon the Enterprise had faced oceans of paperwork that would make even the most optimistic person huddle in a corner. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty were working away in one of the lecture rooms within Star Fleet's campus. The mighty lady ship had taken heavy damage after a Romulan attack, leaving noting unscathed from the destruction. Scotty wrote up damage reports while McCoy recorded the list of those who had died, and the other's who were still in intensive care. Spock had recalled the events of the attack with 100% accuracy down to the fine details of when, how and where each of the blows were delivered.

Kirk rubbed his head in frustration; his pile of papers nearly met his height and foreshadowed a very busy few days ahead of him. He had statistics of broken equipment from engineering, supplies needed from medical; the list went on and on. He groaned _shouldn't a captain have an assistant to do these sorts of things_… but complaining wouldn't fill out the seemingly growing stack. By 11:30 the group hadn't made but a dent in their work, but seeing the logic in rest had decided it was time to temporarily abandon the project. Everyone but Kirk, he continued working long after the day was done, finally falling asleep in a heap while in the middle of reading through one of Spock's reports.

* * *

A gentle warm; Kirk could feel something lingering at his chest, from the feel of it, a hand. He was suddenly very aware of his own heartbeat, filling him from his head to his toes. It was as if he could feel everything that was happening beneath his skin; every nerve tugging at the smallest sensation, every breath that filled his lungs, the churning of his own stomach that was long overdue for a meal. The feeling was short lived, for once the warmth upon his body had left, so had the heightened senses. He frowned slightly, maybe if he opened his eyes he could figure out what was going on, but oh he was so mind numbingly tired.

There was the warmth again, only this time at his lips. Heated flesh moved against his lips gently. Kirk smirked, now he realized that he was dreaming, and he knew exactly where he was going to take this. The kiss was deepened as a tongue forcibly penetrated Kirk's mouth. He sighed erotically and submitted, allowing the intruder full range of his mouth. Never had a dream felt so good, Kirk instinctively felt for his lover's face. His fingers met cheeks, then the rough tips of hair, then ears, pointed ears……………

* * *

Kirk awoke with a sharp gasp; his body was damp with perspiration and his body felt stiff from the lack of comfort the chair and table had provided. His mind raced over the fresh images, or feelings better yet of his interrupted dream. Sickening feelings arose in his stomach… _Spock_ his mind suddenly whispered. He drummed his fingers nervously as he admitted it to himself; he, James T. Kirk had just had a sexual dream of his first officer, Spock. The fact was unsettling, normally a slutty female would suit his fantasies just fine, but…

He shook his head, it was a mistake, pointed ears didn't automatically mean Spock, heck it didn't even mean Vulcan, plenty of races had differently shaped ears. _Then why did your mind jump to Spock? _The question echoed in his mind, repeating itself every few seconds, _why him?_

The stress from the recent incident was enough so Kirk left the question alone, pushing it to the very back of his mind, a spot that harbored many other thoughts better left forgotten.

"God dammit Jim you didn't go home did you? You look awful." Kirk looked up to see the skeptical gaze of Bones. Kirk smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _well you know me_. Bones rolled his eyes and let out a disapproving grunt.

"Well common then, let's get something to eat. Live you alone and you'll skip both breakfast and lunch," McCoy said dropping off a bag by his pile of work.

"You know Bones, I think breakfast is just what the doctor ordered," Kirk said, a playful smirk working its way to his face. Bones rolled his eyes.

Comments? Things I can do better? Please no flames towards my writing style, this is my first try and first chapter, more coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy watched Kirk with disgust as he shoveled down forkfuls of pancake and sausage drowned in butter, syrup and grease. Kirk however was oblivious to the dirty looks he was receiving as he read over a hologram newspaper over the events of "Romulans V. Enterprise". As usual the article's photo was one of himself and somewhere later one of the Enterprise. He admired himself with an arrogant mindset; _boy did he look good_.

"Did you order anything that doesn't clog arteries and stop hearts?" Bones said, glaring down an especially soaked chunk of pancake on Kirk's fork. Kirk swallowed the bite and licked the sticky residue off the fork.

"Lighten up Bones, I haven't killed myself yet have I?" He said, spearing a piece of bacon. McCoy grumbled something incoherent about 'yet' getting closer with each bite he took.

A young waitress came to their table. She was smiling nervously at Kirk and he looked her over, smirking slightly and making her blush in response.

"Is there anything else the two of you need?" She said, much too eagerly. Just as Kirk was about to produce a smooth pick-up line, McCoy snatched Kirk's plate and handed it to her.

"Here; he won't be needing anymore of this," McCoy said. Kirk wanted to protest but the girl was gone before he could get a word out.

"I wasn't done with that," Kirk said, practically pouting. McCoy rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"I'm a doctor not your mother, you don't get to argue with me, now let's go. We have plenty of work waiting for us," McCoy said. Kirk sighed heavily and wiped the sticky remains of his meal off his face as well as uniform.

* * *

Scotty and Spock had already resumed their earlier positions by the time McCoy and Kirk had returned.

"Iss about time. I thought the two of yah may have abandoned us," Scotty said with a welcoming smile. McCoy responded with a nod and a grunt.

"If Jim here would have just taken the time to get a good night's sleep we wouldn't have been late," McCoy said eyeing Kirk. He produced an innocent smile and resumed his seat.

"Good morning Captain," Spock said in his usual Vulcan manner.

"It's Jim here Spock," Kirk replied. Spock merely nodded and returned to his work. Kirk found his gaze transfixed with Spock's person. _Had he also been that…well built? _Admittedly he shook his head in protest to such thoughts. _It was just a stupid dream_ his brain yelled. It took nearly two minutes of thorough repetition to be convinced on the matter.

Preoccupied with battling with his brain Kirk was unaware of the tiny physic irregularities in his behavior. Spock was observing such actions with the outmost curiosity and concern for his captain.

"Captain is everything already? You acting quite unlike yourself at the moment," Spock said. Surprised, Kirk nearly jumped, but years of being in space had helped teach him to keep his composer.

"It's Jim," Kirk reminded, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his seat. The thoughts he had just dismissed as beyond unreasonable had seeped back into every pore of his mind.

"Yes… Jim. You did not answer my question," Spock reasserted. It would be logical to think stress was the cause, but James T. Kirk was not a man to act this way, even under a Romulan attack.

"I just had a bad sleep that's all. I'm still waiting for the coffee to kick in," Kirk said, forging the best smile he could. Spock arched an eyebrow, not fully convinced.

"Very well Cap- …Jim," Spock said. Kirk sighed and returned to an untouched report. This was going to be a very, very long day

* * *

Comments? What do you think so far? Too boring? Sorry this one is a bit shorter, but I thought I'd be likely to update it more often if I put it in small chunks.


	3. Chapter 3

After another few hours of struggling through piles of paperwork and avoiding erotic thoughts of his first officer, Kirk was more then ready for his lunch break.

"Scotty and I are going down for a drink, care to join us?" McCoy offered Kirk as he organized the less daunting stack of work. Kirk smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Bones, I'll have to pass this time, not really in the mood today," Kirk said apolitically. McCoy shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door.

"Just don't get yourself killed when I'm gone," McCoy called as the door swung shut. Kirk laughed and prepared to leave for his own break.

"It appears that the doctor does not believe you can take care of yourself without his presence," Spock said, observing the situation aloud.

"That's Bones for yah. He really does mean for the best, but he nags like my mom, yah know what I mean?" Kirk said, as he got up.

"I do not believe that I preformed the sort of actions that would cause my mother to 'nag', during my youth," Spock said.

"Of coarse, I forgot that even Vulcan children never did _anything_ out of line," Kirk said with a small laugh. Spock gave Kirk a skeptical look, still familiarizing himself with human sarcasm.

"Anyways, I was going out for a bite, care to join me?" Kirk offered. Spock nodded and rose from his own chair.

"I would much enjoy your presence Jim, thank you," Spock said politely. Kirk led Spock to the diner he had eaten breakfast at.

/

After the two had been seated, and had ordered their lunches, an awkward silence had grown between the two. Spock sat with perfect posture with his hands crossed in his lap. Kirk on the other hand was slouched on his side of the table and was chewing on his straw, and drumming his fingers across the table.

"Your actions suggest that something is troubling your thoughts," Spock said, cutting through the air of silence. Kirk stiffened in his seat; the only thing bothering him was his dream and the constant image of making out with his first officer.

" Ok… Well… Let's say there's this girl," Kirk said slowly, thinking through the best way to pose his problem without revealing anything. Spock nodded, allowing Kirk to continue.

"And her I and are good friends, only there's a problem…" Kirk said, watching Spock for sign to stop talking, but his fellow Vulcan is intent on listening him out.

"The problem is well… I like her," he laughed at his words; it wasn't unusual that he liked a girl.

"Normally I wouldn't worry about this sort of a thing, but she's different. She's… not the sort of person that's really into relationships… Um… Any ideas?" Kirk said with a sheepish grin. Spock thought over the information, keeping eye contact with Kirk as he did so.

"It appears that your affection for such a person is quite illogical if you do not believe she will return your feelings. Is it not possible to simply 'move on' as your people say," Spock said. Kirk gave a sad laugh.

"I thought you'd say something like that. The thing that makes moving on difficult though is I'm always around her," Kirk said, suddenly biting his tongue. Although it was true that there were women on the Enterprize that he surrounded himself with more then others, there weren't many unwilling to spend a night with their Captain. Or maybe it was just his ego convincing him of that.

"Never mind, forget that I brought it up… Who am I to ask you about this sort of a thing," Kirk said, patting Spock's shoulder friendlily. In the small instance of the pat, Spock's mind was filled with feelings of confusion, regret, and lust. His head spun with the onslaught of emotions and he tensed away from Kirk's hand.

"It is unwise to share physical contact Captain," Spock muttered. The tips of his ears had become a faint shade of green, but other then that fact he remained physically unfazed. Kirk gave an understanding nod, but turned his attention to the tinted ears; oh how those appendages fueled his fantasies. Before he could verbally apologize a pimply teenage male set down a fresh salad and hamburger eliminating the conversation.

/

I'm so so sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with school and I sorta forgot about this in all the commotion. But now I'm back on board and hopefully will be updating a lot more frequently. Thank you to everyone that has read this far, and as usual please lemme know if there's anything I can do better


End file.
